El Deseo de Rogue
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Rogue quiere a alguien, y ese alguien la quiere pero... Rogue... Pietro... Scott... entienden la idea?... RR! Déjenme Reviews, porfavor! Arigatô, Tomoyo
1. Déjenme sola!

**A/N: **Hoolaa a todos! Este es mi primer fic de X-Men Evolution, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo T_T que emoción... ajem... bueno, de vuelta al fic... bien, es de mi pareja favorita *^-^* Rogue y Pietro! Un poco imposible, pero me gusta xD... jojo... bueno, mejor los dejo con el 1er Cap. de mi fic! ^^

**"El Deseo de Rogue"**

_1er Capítulo **"Déjenme sola!"**_

Rogue estaba en el balcón de su habitación, intentando pensar en algo que la tenía muy ensimismada, pero era imposible escapar de las risitas de Kitty quien estaba hablando por teléfono enterándose de los últimos rumores del colegio.

"En serio?! No!! Estás segura? AAAW! Sí, también creo que somos el uno para el otro" Kitty chillaba irritando aún más a Rogue

'_Supongo que está hablando de Lance... otra vez..._' pensó la chica gótica 

Kitty continuó con sus sonrisitas y comentarios muy propios de ella como "_Es tan lindo_" o "_qué tierno!_"

"Ya no soporto! Tengo que salir de aquí!" exclamó Rogue tomando su chaqueta y dejando a Kitty confundida por un segundo antes de seguir con su plática telefónica

Rogue caminó por los pasillos del instituto Xavier y decidió bajar a la cocina '_Tal vez pueda distraerme si como algo_' 

Entró sin prestar mucha atención a Logan que leía el periódico, y se sentó

"Hey Stripes!" (**_A/N:_** _Creo que así le dice Logan a Rogue, por las franjas blancas del pelo_) saludó Wolverine, Rogue seguía sumida en sus pensamientos "Rogue!!"

"Eh? Qué pasa?" Rogue lo miró por un momento, Logan rodó sus ojos

"Olvídalo" le dijo, Rogue se encogió de hombros y se fue '_Espero que no estés en problemas, Rogue' _pensó

Rogue salió a caminar para poder pensar mejor sobre "**_eso_**" que rondaba su cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Llegó a un parque, miró a su alrededor y habían muchas parejas _'Genial_' pensó con sarcasmo y envidia, ya que ella no podía tener ningún tipo de contacto físico, eso significaba no a los novios. Rogue se sentó en la banca más alejada y oscura del parque, '_Al menos aquí estaré sola'_ pero no era así.

"Bien... aquí estaré tranquila, sin Kitty, ni Logan, ni nadie!... por fin podré pensar en..." Rogue fue interrumpida y una brisa movió su cabello

"En qué?" preguntó el chico que velozmente acababa de llegar

Rogue se sonrojó levemente sin dejar que él lo notara "Q-qué quieres, Maximoff?" preguntó con la cabeza baja

Pietro la miró con inocencia "Yo? Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi... espera! No tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación" digo Quicksilver poniendo una mano en su cadera. Rogue se encogió de hombros

"Lo que sea, solo... vete, sí?" dijo Rogue haciendo un gesto con su mano y luego apoyándola en su mejilla con el codo en su rodilla

Pietro notó que ella tenía algo diferente, parecía más triste de lo normal "Qué te pasa, Rogue?" le preguntó poniendo un brazo en su hombro

"No me toques" Rogue se movió evitando que Pietro la tocara aunque sea su ropa "No me pasa nada! Vete!"

"Por favor, puedes confiar en mi, además, somos ex compañeros de la hermandad, no?" Rogue rió

"Claro... bueno... supongo que sabes que me pasa" dijo ella quitándose un guante y mostrándole su pálida mano a Pietro

Pietro cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, cuanto deseaba tocar esa mano "Oh, era eso..." Rogue negó con la cabeza

"N-no es solo eso..." Pietro la miró interrogante

"Y qué más?" Él se sentó junto a Rogue. Ella lo miró poniéndose el guante nuevamente

"Yo..." 

En ese momento, Nightcrawler apareció en la escena, Rogue maldijo en sus pensamientos el poder que tenía ese chico

"RRogue, te estábamos buscando, hay entrrenamiento en unos minutos y ya sabes como se pone Logan si no llegamos a tiempo" dijo Kurt con su típico acento Alemán (**A/N: **No se cómo escribir el acento de Kurt, pero ustedes me entienden, no? ^^U), cruzando los brazos

"Siempre he dicho que es como un molesto hermano pequeño" le susurró a Pietro, él sonrió "Bueno, llévame a la mansión, Kurt... adiós, Pietro, nos vemos luego" Kurt tomó la mano de Rogue y al instante desaparecieron, dejando a Pietro con el misterio del secreto de Rogue

"Me gustaría poder decírtelo, Rogue..." murmuró antes de volver a la hermandad

·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·

Logan estaba en los monitores del salón peligro, mientras Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, y los demás estaban dentro, esperando por los ataques de Logan

"Cuidado Rogue!!!" gritó Scott empujándola para evitar que la golpeara un rayo láser

"Ouch!..." exclamó Rogue frotándose el brazo izquierdo en el que había caído

"Qué te pasa Rogue?! Tienes que estar alerta!!!" le gritó Cyclops alterado

"Deja de molestarme!!" Rogue se fue dejando a todos desconcertados

·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·

Rogue subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta esperando a que Kitty no apareciera, se recostó en su cama y sacó sus audífonos, escuchó una canción en particular que no mejoró mucho su ánimo

"_Ooh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Lead me out on the moonlit floor 

_Lift up your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_"

"kiss me? Estúpida canción..." murmuró tirando sus audífonos contra la pared, pero alguien los alcanzó antes

"A mi me gusta... " dijo el chico poniéndose los audífonos con una expresión de desagrado en el rostro "no, la verdad no me gusta para nada" él sonrió

Rogue se levantó de la cama "Pietro!" gritó abrazando al chico. Él se sorprendió por el gesto pero la abrazó de vuelta, Rogue se separó rápidamente sonrojada y disculpándose

"L-Lo siento... me dejé llevar..." Pietro sonrió cálidamente notando el rubor en las mejillas de ella y sintiendo un tibio calor en las suyas

"No te preocupes" ella evitó su mirada para que no viera su rostro enrojecido

Scott los interrumpió golpeando la puerta "Rogue, siento haberte molestado" Summers insistió, esperando una respuesta de la chica "Rogue! Rogue!! Estás bien?! Rogue!" Pietro miró a Rogue pidiéndole que le respondiera antes de que entrara a la habitación, Rogue asintió

"E-ehmm... e-estoy bien Scott" tartamudeó la chica

"Puedo entrar?" preguntó Cyclops, Rogue agrandó los ojos

"NO!" gritó "... digo" luego añadió "... quiero estar sola"

"Está bien, llámame si necesitas algo" con esto, Scott se retiró. Rogue suspiró aliviada

"Summers se preocupa mucho por ti, eh?" inquirió Quicksilver (**A/N:** _Quicksilver = Mercurio, para los que no sabían ^^U hehehe_), algo... celoso?

"No sé... y no me importa Scott" dijo la chica sacudiendo una mano hacia atrás. Pietro sonrió "Bueno... qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Pietro puso una expresión de inocencia, con ojos de cachorro (**A/N:** _Pietro con puppy eyes?! AAAW! kawaii_) "Gracias por la bienvenida" Rogue le mostró una sonrisa torcida

"Sabes lo que quiero decir, Pietro" 

Pietro asintió "Vine a verte, y a invitarte al cine" 

"A mí?"

"Claro! A quién más? Jean?" Pietro rió ahogadamente con su propio comentario "Vienes?" le preguntó extendiendo su mano

"Bueno..." Rogue se dispuso a contestarle, pero fue interrumpida por un golpe de viento, unos segundos después, Pietro la bajaba de sus brazos ubicándola en un asiento del cine "Supongo que debo decir que sí"

·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·

"Scott cálmate, sí?" le pidió Jean que los miraba pasearse por toda la cocina

"Cómo quieres que me calme?! Algo le pasa a Rogue!" le dijo "...Y no quiere contarme!!" añadió. Jean Grey se mostró fastidiada

"Entonces anda a verla de nuevo!!!" le gritó levantándose y saliendo por la puerta. Scott gruñó algo contra ella y fue a ver a Rogue

 Summers corrió hacia la habitación de la chica, y llamó muchas veces, sin respuesta, hasta que abrió la puerta a la fuerza para no encontrar a nadie dentro "Rogue!" gritó, para después acudir al profesor.

Charles Xavier estaba sentado en la biblioteca, leyendo un nuevo libro de sicología, cuando de golpe la puerta se abrió

"Profesor, Rogue! Rogue, no está!" Scott se veía muy preocupado, pero el profesor solo sonrió

"No te preocupes, ella está bien"

Scott lo miró confundido "Qué? Dónde está?"

"Scott, cálmate, ella solo salió con un amigo"

"Con un amigo? Pero profesor!..." protestó Scott siendo interrumpido

"Scott déjala! Solo se está divirtiendo" 

Scott suspiró "Sí, profesor" y se fue 'Un amigo... quién?!' pensó con recelo

Continuará...

* * *

Déjenme reviews!! Por favor!!! ^^

^^Bye^^

Tomoyo


	2. Eres tú

******A/N:** Scott queda FUERA!! BUAJAJAJAJA... er... hehe... bueno, como decía, Scott quedará fuera, no completamente, pero casi xD... ajem... ok, ya terminé, ahora pueden leer ^^U AH! DISCULPEN POR TARDARME TANTO! Recibí muchos emails pidiéndome que escribiera, bueno, para ellos va dedicado este capítulo ^^

_1er Capítulo "Déjenme Sola!"_

* * *

·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·__

_2do Capítulo **"Eres tú..."**_

·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·__

 Rogue y Pietro salían del cine, ella reía como nunca, él pensaba que estaba en el cielo, nadie lo había tratado con tanto cariño como ella.

"Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" le preguntó el chico con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja.

"No! Quiero estar contigo!..." Él la miró sorprendido y ella sacudió su cabeza "d-digo... prefiero estar fuera de esa casa de locos por hoy" dijo ella caminando delante de él sacudiendo una mano "Por qué no me llevas a la hermandad?" le preguntó girando súbitamente.

Pietro la miró confuso "A-a la hermandad? Estás segura? Sabes que ahí te tratan como traidora..." Rogue asintió.

"Sí, pero al menos son más... como yo que eso X-geeks... tu sabes..." Rogue empezó a jugar con su cabello imitando a Jean y dando saltitos "Ay Scott! Quiero ir de compras!" después puso su mano en su mejilla simulando un teléfono "Oh sí, Lance es taaaaaaaaan tierno, lo amo!!" seguido por una expresión de asco con la que las disimuladas risas de Pietro estallaron "Bueno... nos vamos?" dijo ella ofreciendo su brazo.

"Espera... esa es MI línea" dijo Pietro guiñándole un ojo "nos vamos?" repitió ofreciendo su brazo. Rogue sonrió y asintió tomando el brazo del chico.

Ambos caminaron por unos segundos hasta que Pietro la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó corriendo.

·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·

En la hermandad, Tabitha caminaba de un lado a otro, algo preocupada.

"Pensé que Pietro solo había salido a dar un paseo" dijo Tabitha enojada. 

Lance, quien estaba leyendo el periódico y comiendo cereal, volteo su atención a la chica "Eso es lo que él dijo" le respondió y siguió con su cereal.

"Yo creo que está con una de sus chicas" apuntó Tolanski que acababa de llegar.

"Sí..." musitó Boom Boom con la cabeza baja.

"Mira quien viene allí" dijo Fred que había estado en la cocina y ahora parado junto a la ventana y apuntando hacia fuera.

Tolanski saltó hacia Fred y gritó "Es Pietro y... Rogue!!!" 

"QUÉ?!" gritó Boom Boom desconcertada.

_·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·_

_                **Afuera...**_

_·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·_

Pietro interpuso enfrente de Rogue con las manos adelante "Rogue, aún no te arrepientes de venir"

"Por supuesto que no!!" exclamó la chica haciendo a un lado a Pietro.

"Pero miren quien está aquí!" dijo Tabitha que salía de la casa seguida por los demás miembros de la hermandad, quedando frente a frente con Rogue.

"Hola Tabi" saludó Rogue con un leve tono sarcástico, que solo Pietro pudo notar.

Boom Boom solo la ignoró "Hey Speedy, por qué andas con esta..." hizo una pausa y la miró de pies a cabeza "...traidora?"

"No es tu problema, Tabitha..." le dijo tomando la mano de Rogue y rápidamente pasando junto a ella "No nos molesten" gritó desde su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"Quién se cree esa??!!" gritó Tabi antes de darle un golpe a Fred.

"No... sé..." dijo Fred con las manos en su estómago.

·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·

Pietro apoyaba su espalda en la puerta, mientras Rogue inspeccionaba la habitación con los ojos "Disculpa a Tabitha, Rogue... no sé porqué actúa de esa manera"

Rogue lo miró sonriendo "No sabes?... pues yo lo noté enseguida" 

Pietro la miró confuso "Ah sí?" Rogue asintió.

"Ajá... está enamorada de ti"

Quicksilver se apuntó "De mi??... cómo lo sabes?..." preguntó.

"Uhmmm... digamos que por... Intuición femenina..." ella respondió con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Pietro bajó la cabeza dramáticamente "Lástima... a mi me interesa otra persona..."

"Oh..." Rogue se sintió algo... rara con esa confesión.

"Te gustaría saber quien es?" preguntó levantando la cabeza espontáneamente dirigiendo su mirada a Rogue, quien la evitaba.

"No tengo porqué saber sobre tu vida personal, Pietro..." la verdad era que no podría soportar saberlo.

"Uhmmm... te lo diré de todas formas... " hizo una larga pausa y miró a Rogue fijamente a los ojos "Eres tú" dijo acercando una mano a la mejilla de la chica, pero esta se alejó antes.

"Pietro... no puedes tocarme!..." exclamó la chica.

"Quiero arriesgarme..." dijo él acercando cada vez más para besarla.

Rogue dio un salto hacia atrás "Pietro!" le gritó al chico que parecía poseído.

"Lo siento..." se disculpó como saliendo de un trance. Rogue se levantó rápidamente.

"Debo irme..." sin esperar una respuesta, ella corrió a través de la puerta, dejando a Pietro sin palabras.

Rogue corrió a fuera de la hermandad sin hacer caso de las burlas de Tabitha en el camino, quien luego corrió a ver a Pietro pensando en que Rogue pudo haber usado su poder en él.

"Pietro!... Estás bien?!" gritó Tabitha recuperando el aliento.

"No! No lo estoy!" gruñó el joven Maximoff antes de desaparecer velozmente, moviendo el cabello de Tabitha en el camino.

"Ella no es para ti, Pietro..." susurró la chica con la mirada baja y volvió a la cocina con los demás sin responder preguntas.

Pietro fue a parar al mismo parque que la vez en que se encontró con Rogue. Las manos cubriendo su cara, al borde de las lágrimas, maldiciendo la vida, esa era su condición.

·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·~~~·*·

Rogue corrió hasta llegar a la mansión con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, para su "suerte" Scott estaba en la entrada.

"Rogue, dónde estabas?!" le gritó parado en la entrada, ella solo lo ignoró, empujándolo.

"PROFESOR!" gritó la chica gótica entrando en la biblioteca donde el profesor seguía leyendo.

"Rogue, qué pasa?" preguntó preocupado al ver sus lágrimas.

"Profesor, tiene que ayudarme! No lo soporto más!" le gritó poniéndose de rodillas.

El profesor se acercó "Qué no soportas, Rogue?" 

"ESTO!" protestó sacándose los guantes y mostrando sus manos. El profesor sonrió y se acercó aún más para levantarla.

"Rogue... yo no había querido decirte esto, porque aún no está probado, pero en fin... Hank y yo hemos creado un dispositivo como el de Kurt que servirá para controlar tus poderes temporalmente, hasta que tu sola lo puedas hacer" 

Rogue abrió los ojos estupefacta, le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo se levantó, sonrió, y dio saltitos de alegría por toda la biblioteca. Lo primero que a Rogue le pasó por la mente fue '_Pietro..._' "Cuándo?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Cuando tú quieras..." le dijo el profesor

"Quiero que te concentres, Rogue" dijo Hank dándole una seña a Wolverine para acercase a tocar a Rogue.

"Está bien..." ella asintió, intentaba concentrarse pero solo podía pensar en Pietro. Tocó el rostro de Logan con una mano, y este cayó como si hubiera recibido un choque eléctrico "NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO!" lloró ella.

"Tienes que concentrarte!!" exclamó Logan que se levantaba con tambaleos.

Rogue solo movió su cabeza e intentó de nuevo, esta vez puso ambas manos en el rostro del hombre, esperó unos segundos para verlo caer, pero nunca pasó. El dispositivo funcionaba.

Logan que seguía con los ojos cerrados, los abrió solo para ver a Rogue al borde de las lágrimas y con una sonrisa, él sonrió y la abrazó fuerte.

"No... no puedo creerlo!!!" gritó desde los brazos de Logan.

* * *

**AkanE: **^^ graciaaaas! ^^... bueno, poca gente es fan de Rietro, ^^U me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, gracias por el review! ^^

**nicol:** Sí, sí, ya no me regañen ;_~... gracias por el review!!! ^^

**kate:** JOJOJO LO SIENTO! pero aquí esta! por fin! el 2do capítulo ^^ Gracias por el review

**LILI:** Bue, aquí esta! ^^ gracias por el comentario! ^^

**Kami-chan:** BUAJAJAJAJAJA SCOTT SE QUEDA FUERA! =]... ñaca ñaca... bueeee... me encanta la pareja R+P así que lo más seguro es que se queden juntos, aunque tal vez me de la locura y haga un final dark =] hehe... gracias por el review!

**aggrometal:** Aquí va, aquí va! por cierto, me gusta tu nick ^^ gracias por el review!

**Akane Kinomoto:** Ne! Akane-chan este es un cartoon, no un anime ^^U hehehe bueno, me alegra que te guste ^^ gracias!

**Brida:** ^^U es que el colegio me tenía muy ocupada, disculpa, pero aquí está el 2do capítulo ^^ Gracias por el review!

**naasly:** Gracias!!! pues no me desanimo ahora que se que les está gustando! ^^ disculpa la demora ^^U

Déjenme reviews!! Por favor!!! ^^

La razón por lo que me tardé tanto en actualizar , aparte del colegio, es que estoy enferma y no me siento muy bien como para escribir, por eso este capítulo fue cortito, pero bueno hice lo posible ^^U espero que les haya gustado.

^^Bye^^

Tomoyo 


	3. Su único deseo

_**El Deseo de Rogue**_

**por: Tomoyo Daidouji**

**

* * *

**

_Capitulo III "Su único deseo"_

* * *

Las puertas de la hermandad se abrieron de golpe.

"PIETRO!" gritó Rogue robozante de alegría, lo buscaba por todo el lugar, haciendo caso omiso a los habitantes que la seguían, insultándola y exigiéndole que se marchase, sólo hasta que estuvo de pie ante Tabitha, Rogue se detuvo.

"Ya le haz hecho bastante daño... déjalo en paz!" exclamó apretando los puños, Rogue se cruzó de brazos.

"No creas que te soportaré berrinches por ser la chica 'No correspondida', yo lo amo, y no lo dejaré... además, no tengo que darte ninguna explicación!" dijo esto último entre risas, nada podría arruinarle su humor.

"Él se ha ido... y no volverá, no entiendes que lo haz dañado lo suficiente!" gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Toad se acercó por detrás.

"Es cierto... se ha llevado sus cosas" dijo apuntando a la habitación de Pietro. Rogue no podía creerlo, corrió hasta el lugar y revisó cada uno de los cajones en el armario. Nada.

"Lo encontraré..." murmuró para si misma, corriendo fuera de la hermandad, dejando atrás los gritos de reproche de Tabitha que le advertía que lo dejase en paz.

* * *

"Supongo que ya no tengo porqué quedarme en esta ciudad" pensó Quicksilver que había vuelto al parque, un gran bolso en sus pies delataba su escape. 

Rogue, quién había recorrido el parque completo, se sentó en su banca favorita, la más alejada de todas. A lo lejos Pietro pensaba en ella. "Dónde estás, estúpido Speedy..." suspiró "Dónde!" exclamó para sí, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban en el lugar, incluyendo al joven Pietro.

"Rogue..." murmuró observándola escondido. _'Qué hago?...' _se preguntó.

La chica se golpeaba la cabeza, no tenía idea dónde podría estar, la única persona que la comprendía y quería tal cual era... "dónde... dónde?..." murmuraba.

Pietro estaba en su espalda, lo único que deseaba era tocarla, pero... "Eres veloz, pero no invisible..." dijo Rogue con una sonrisa después de sentir esa brisa característica del chico cuando aparecía de la nada.

Él retrocedió unos pasos "Perdóname" dijo cabizbajo "No quería... apresurar... es decir... hacer algo que te incomodara..." Rogue soltó unas risitas, aunque sabía que sus disculpas eran sinceras y que no debería reirse en un momento así, lo hizo, estaba demasiado feliz, se levantó y se acercó a él.

"No... no te perdono" dijo quitandose un guante, Pietro cerró los ojos al ver que ella acercaba su mano desnuda hasta su mejilla, se preparó para el choque "Porque no hay nada que perdonar" dijo entre risas, había logrado acariciar su mejilla, y se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

"Pero qué demonios!" exclamó Pietro abriendo los ojos de par en par, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se esbozaba en su rostro "QUÉ PASA!"

Rogue rió "Esto... que no tenemos que preocuparnos más... porque mis poderes ya no son un problema"

Sin siquiera dejarle tiempo para responder, Rogue se abalanzó encima de Speedy, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico "No tenemos de que preocuparnos..." susurró, la espera había sido demasiada, y ya sus labios se fundían con los de él, desesperadamente. Él se separó.

"Tómalo con calma, Roguie" bromeó Quicksilver, besando tiernamente los labios de Rogue "Tenemos toda la vida para hacer esto" le dijo abrazandola con fuerza.

* * *

"Ya basta, Scott" Jean Grey terminaba de arreglar su cabello, y sin dejar de pedirle calma a Summers. 

"Es que no puedo creer que vayan a hacer esto" dijo arreglando su corbata, había sido obligado a asistir a algo de lo que jamás había terminado de aceptar.

Logan apareció para apresurarlos por enésima vez "Ya basta, Cyclops... Rogue está feliz! Así que no fastidies y apresurate!" gruñó saliendo hasta el jardín.

El grupo estaba completo en el jardín, junto a algunos de la hermandad, excepto, claro está, Tabitha, que jamás hubiera asistido a esto que para ella era un gran error, la boda de Rogue y Pietro.

Jean y Scott había retrasado todo, cuando por fin llegaron, la pareja en el altar no podía esperar más, no esperaron ni un segundo después de que el ministro terminara de hablar lo propiamente establecido y se besaron, como todos los días desde que Rogue había aceptado el dispositivo, pero ese día era especial, porque ya nada podría separalos jamás.

"Te amo..." le susurró Rogue al oído a su ahora esposo.

"Yo también..." Pietro volvió a besarla ante la queja de algunos que querían comer pastel. Ambos rieron y se unieron a la fiesta que les habían preparado.

Scott Summers los observaba desde la mansión, no quería seguir presenciando esa fiesta... "Todo pasó tan rápido... Supongo que fue lo mejor para ti, Rogue..."

Logan, que apareció detrás de él, posó una mano en su hombro "Lo és, Scott... Lo és"

Ambos observaron a la que se había convertido en mujer antes de lo que habían pensado, Rogue que por primera vez no dejaba de sonreír, disfrutaba de su boda sin soltar la mano de su esposo, el único que la había comprendido, el único al que había querido tocar jamás... su único deseo, Pietro Maximoff.

**

* * *

**

**FIN**

**

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_ **

Supongo que me odian por dejar este fic por más de un año sin actualizar XD... pero aunque fue corto este capítulo, por fin lo he terminado, jojo... La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas, quería abandonarlo, pero creo que seria injusto, así que preferí terminarlo así. No estoy conforme, pero tampoco lo odio xD... creo que está bien...

Gracias a todos los comentarios, de verdad han sido muy importantes para mí, se los agradezco demasiado! o... por ahí leí una peticion de RoguexLogan... Bueno ahora que estoy de vuelta ( y con tiempo libre XD) creo que es posible que lo haga, y le dedique mas atención.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos, y perdón por el tiempo de espera.

**Matta ne.**

**Tomoyo. D**


End file.
